Suspected
by Miyoung0399
Summary: "Mari kita mulai dari awal. Aku Xi Luhan, mantan kekasih Kris Wu" - Luhan / "Oh Sehun, mantan kekasih Huang Zi Tao" -Sehun / HUNHAN / GS for all ukes
1. Chapter 1

Title : Suspected

Character : Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao

Genre : isi sendiri

Warning! GS and Typos

Author tahu kalian nggak suka prolog jadi... selamat menikmati

.

 **LUHAN SIDE**

Police Office

"Ya, aku memang pernah menjadi kekasih korban bernama Kris Wu. Namun kami sudah berakhir mungkin lima tahun yang lalu.

Kami berpisah karena ia mengatakan sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku menyetujuinya dan pergi. Kami berjanji mulai saat itu tidak akan menganggu urusan satu sama lain"

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak sembari mendengarkan pertanyaan seorang lelaki yang lebih tua kira-kira 10 tahun darinya.

"Sehun? Dia hanya seseorang yang tak sengaja bertemu denganku. Lalu kami menjalin hubungan. Bukankah setiap orang seperti itu? Bertemu, berkenalan, jika saling suka mereka menjalin hubungan"

Gadis itu -Luhan memainkan rambutnya sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas meja interogasi sembari berkata. "Lagi pula… apa menurut anda aku terlihat seperti pembunuh? Bahkan Sehun mengatakan aku hanyalah gadis innocent yang penurut"

Lelaki yang telah menginjak kepala 3 di umurnya itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan malah bertanya topik lain.

.

 **SEHUN SIDE**

Police Office

"Ya, aku mantan kekasih Huang Zi Tao"

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu -Sehun menatap sang penginterogasi tajam, "Tapi mulai saat itu, aku tidak peduli dengannya. Jadi aku hanyalah korban penuduhan kasus ini. Selesai"

Lelaki yang satunya -penginterogasi mengerutkan keningnya, todak suka dengan cara Sehun yang berbicara. Sangat kentara sekali jika lelaki itu sangat arogan. Tidak aneh jika melinat rumahnya yang memiliki luas berhektar-hektar, serta beberapa mobil mewah di garasinya yang terparkir rapi.

"Kau bertanya pertanyaan di saat yang tidak tepat pak tua." Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap tepat di mata lelaki yang menginterogasinya "Ya, aku benci pada Huang Zi Tao dan Kris Wu yang bermain di belakang kami. Aku dan Luhan for your information." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi lalu menatap remeh lelaki di belakangnya.

"Ah.. aku mengapresiasikan keberanianmu untuk memberikan surat busuk itu padaku. Kau pasti tahukan siapa aku?"

.

 **STORY BEGIN**

Luhan begitu sakit hati saat mengetahui Kris menyimpan wanita lain di belakangnya, terlebih keduanya akan terikat sebuah perjanjian suci seminggu lagi. Dan di aat ia jatuh itulah, ia bertemu seorang pria dengan nasib sama dengannya -Oh Sehun.

"Mari kita mulai dari awal. Aku Xi Luhan, mantan kekasih Kris Wu"

"Oh Sehun, mantan kekasih Huang Zi Tao"

Lama mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, mereka-pun bersahabat.

"Sehun, aku punya satu rahasia yang belum pernah kukatakan pada siapapun. Termasuk Kris"

"Aku juga"

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengatakan rahasia satu-sama lain?"

Sehun memandang Luhan tidak percaya, "Aku tidak yakin kau oenyimpan rahasia yang baik"

Luhan mendengus kesal, gadis itu lalu merajuk agar permintaanya di turuti.

"Baiklah. Kau duluan"

Luhan tersenyum senang, namun sedetik kemudian ia menundukkan kapalanya sembari berkata, " Aku menyukaimu."

Sehun tidak terkejut akan hal itu, mereka terlalu sering bersama suatu saat rasa seperti itu kemungkinan akan muncul. Ia paham dengan benar.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak bisa untuk bersamamu lebih lama lagi"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun menuntut. Entah kenapa ia merasakan keanehan dalam ucapan gadis cantik sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun…" Luhan menatap Sehun dalam tepat dimatanya "Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bersamamu…"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membiarkan gadis itu terisak pelan dalam dekapannya, "Lu, kau tahu. Aku bisa membawamu pergi meskipun kau tidak bisa bersamaku lebih lama lagi"

.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan tertidur di kasurnya, sesekali ia menyibakkan rambut Luhan yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu tertidur setelah ia menangis di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau tau, Lu. Mungkin aku juga tidak akan bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku berjanji jika memang aku benar-benar pergi, aku akan kembali menemuimu"

Seakan mengerti ucapan Sehun, Luhan bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mungkin… ia telah jatuh dalam pesona gadis mungil yang menjadi sahabatnya setahun ini. Tapi Sehun ragu untuk meyakink perasaannya, karena ia sendiri juga takut tidak bisa bersama gadis mungilnya lebih lama lagi.

.

Paginya, Luhan terbangun mendapati dirinya di kamar sehun sendirian. "Mandilah, lalu kita turun untuk sarapan"

Kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali membuat matanya mengerjap lucu menanggapi perkataan Sehun, "Astaga rusa ini" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan gemas sebelum memberikan sebuah handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Luhan. "Mandi, aku tunggu di bawah, Rusa kecil"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi Sehun. Lelaki itu pergi setelah melihat Luhan memasuki kamar mandi, dan bunyi Shower menyala terdengar.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi, Luhan menikmati air dari Shower yang jatuh ke tubuhnya. "Seratus hari" gumamnya "Hah! Oh Sehun kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta di saat seperti ini?!" Desisnya frustasi.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Suspected

Character : Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : isi sendiri

Warning! GS

.

 **Chapter 2**

Sementara itu, di sebuah Planet bernama Gyran. Seorang lelaki muda tengah menuntun istrinya yang hamil tua menuju sebuah gubuk terpencil di dalam hutan. "Kai-ya, sepertinya anak ini akan lahir dalam waktu dekat ini" ucap sang istri -Do Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan mereka ke dalam gubuk.

"Aku tahu, Soo. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Bumi agar kau bisa melahirkan bayi ini selayaknya kaummu"

.

 **LUHAN SIDE**

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kecelakaan itu, tuan. Bisakah kau mengerti? Aku bersih kau tau! Aki bahkan melupakannya setelah aku bersama Sehun. Dan kau datang menanyakanku ini?!"

Lelaki itu berbicara kemudian setelah Luhan menggeram marah atas tuduhan-tuduhan yang lelaki itu bacakan.

"Ti-dak! Aku menyangkalnya jika aku membalas dendam atas cinta yang ditinggalkan. Ayolah ini bukan drama, tuan"

.

 **SEHUN SIDE**

"Ya, kau mengakuinya pak tua. Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku dan Luhan atau jabatanmu disini akan dicabut paksa"

Lelaki yang Sehun pak tua itu menggebrak meja dan sudah akan memarahinya. Tapi melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tenang namun terdapat sorot remeh dimatanya membuat lelaki itu akhirnya menyudahi sesi intergosinya.

.

 **STORY BEGIN**

Luhan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Dapat ia lihat Sehun tengah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sembari membaca koran pagi ini.

Merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya, Sehun menurunkan korannya dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sudah bersiap untuk menghabiskan sarapan paginya. "Selamat pagi, Lu" sapa Sehun.

"Hm.. Pagi" balas Luhan setelah meminum susu-nya.

Setelah itu suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya, ah mungkin hanya Luhan yang merasakannya karena Sehun terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu sesekali memperhatikan Luhan yang malah membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah di depannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun

Luhan menelam roti terakhirnya sebelum menjawab, "Apa?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan kecanggungan terlukis di wajah cantikmu"

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas karena ucapan Sehun yang secara tidak langsung memuji kecantikannya. "I-itu…"

Sehun malah semakin gencar menggoda Luhan karena kegugupan tiba-tiba yang dialami gadis itu. "Kau tau, kita bisa bersama sampai kita harus berpisah" ucap Sehun spontan membuat Luhan harus mencernanya lagi dan lagi.

"Jadilah milikku hingga waktu itu datang"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang. Entah senang atau malah merasa terbebani. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku takut saat itu datang, kau dan aku sama-sama terluka"

"Lu, dengarkan aku" Sehun meletakkan tangannya pada kedua bahu Luhan dan membalik tubuh gadis itu menghadapnya, "Aku tidak mengerti tentang waktu apa yang akan menelanmu. Tapi, Xi Luhan… Aku mencintaimu sama seperti kau menyukai atau-pun mencintaimu. Rasa ini tulus dan kumohon abaikan waktu itu dan kita bisa bahagia bersama, hm?"

Luhan meneteskan air matanya yang keluar secara tiba-tiba saat ungakapan Sehun. Gadis itu menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sehun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan fakta itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang jarang Sehun keluarkan dari bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

"Begitu pula denganku"

.

 **69 DAYS BEFORE THE TIME**

Hari ini ia tidur di kamar Sehun. Sejak pernyataan cinta itu, Luhan lebih sering berada di rumah Sehun daripada di apartement kecilnya. Sehun menyuruhnya agar waktu mereka tidak habis sia-sia. Ya, Luhan sangat senang karena Sehun sangat pengertian hingga tidak menanyakan perihal 100 hari itu.

 _Red Full Moon._

Luhan tidak tahu malam ini adalah hari itu. Hari pengambilan persembahan bagi kaumnya yang tinggal di bumi. Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang melmeluknya. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju daun pintu.

Tak lama, Luhan sampai di taman belakang mansion milik Oh Sehun. Ia melihat bulan purnama seakan melihatnya sebagai pusat dunianya saat itu. Matanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah, bulan itu sekilas berwarna merah lalu kembali lagi selayaknya bulan sesungguhnya.

"Kris" Gumamnya

.

Sehun merasakan Luhan yang pergi dari pelukannya, tapi ia berpura-pura tetap tidur. Setelah memastikan Luhan tidak ada di kamarnya, lelaki itu berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dari atas balkon, Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang berdiri di halaman belakang dan mendongak menatap bulan.

Sedetik kemudian, Sehun tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Seringaiannya muncul seiring ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan pada bulan. Itu seperti ritual penghormatan bagi bangsanya pada Red full moon. Setelah ritual itu, Sehun melompat dari balkon dan turun tepat di belakang Luhan dengan perlahan hingga gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kris" Sehun dapat mendengar gumaman Luhan. Ia tidak cemburu dan malah senang. Karena ia tahu Kris adalah persembahan Luhan bagi _Red full moon_.

"Keberatan jika aku ikut?" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang menegang. Sehun memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan "Mata merahmu sangat indah, manis"

"Se-sehun"

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap ke arahnya, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau akan menginjak umurmu yang ke-lima di planet Gyran. Itu sebabnya waktumu di bumi tinggal sedikit. Dan Kris, adalah persembahanmu pada _Red full moon_ "

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau tau?" tanya Luhan ketakutan. Sehun tahu konsekuensi kaumnya jika manusia mengetahui tentang identitasnya.

 _Hukuman mati_

"Hey, kau tak perlu takut, sayang." Sehun menurunkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Jadi, mari kita mulai dari awal"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti akan perkataan Sehun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Pangeran Oh Stephen"

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Pangeran Oh Stephen"

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk memberi hormat kepada Sehun. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tidak terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan, tapi ia juga tidak suka kekasihnya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sehun-pun membawa tubuh Luhan kembali berdiri, gadis itu menurut meskipun ia hanya menunduk.

"Lihat aku, Lu" pinta Sehun, kembali gadis itu menurut walaupun takut-takut.

Heol, siapa yang tidak takut jika pada kenyataannya kau berhubungan dengan anak seorang pangeran kerajaan Gyran yang terkenal akan hukumnya yang sangat ketat. Luhan tidak mau mati muda di umurnya yang ke-5 hanya karena berpacaran dengan calon penerus kerajaan Gyran.

"Xi Luhan, kumohon bersikaplah seperti biasanya hm?"

"Maaf, Pangeran ta "

"SEHUN! Panggil aku Sehun!" Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, "Lupakan tentang hormatmu padaku.. Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku dan kau harus memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kekasih. Ini perintah Xi Luhan"

Luhan mengangguk di pelukan lelaki itu, tangannya perlahan melingkar di perut Sehun membalas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku yang telah lancang menyukaimu" Luhan menyudahi pelukan keduanya "Tapi, Panger Sehun, perkenalkan namaku Xao Lu"

Sehun tersenyum senang, merasakan bahwa kekasihnya sudah kembali seperti dulu

.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, disinilah Sehun dan Luhan berakhir. Sebuah gedung apartment, Seoul Loft Apartment (Hanya pinjam nama. Apartment ini asli memang ada). "Jadi, targetmu adalah Kris dan aku adalah Zi Tao. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Call" balas Luhan setuju "Tapi bagaimana kita membawa mereka?"

"Mudah saja, kita berpura-pura membawa mereka double-date" Sahut Sehun santai, sementara Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Call" balasnya dengan nada datar.

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan "Ayolah XiaoLu. Mereka pasti akan percaya dengan double date"

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak yakin kalau kita berpacaran?"

"Aku akan menciummu tepat di depan mereka"

"Ya!"

.

 **STORY NOW**

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari kantor polisi dengan wajah ditekuk karena sebal. Semua yang mereka katakan bahkan tidak banyak mempengaruhi polisi yang menginterogasi mereka.

"Plan A" bisik Sehun sembari merangkul Luhan dan mencium perpotongan leher gadis itu manja. Orang pasti mengira mereka hanya bermesraan, tapi sesungguhnya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ayo pulang, sayang. Aku lelah dengan mereka semua" Ujar Luhan manja disertai lirikan tajam pada penginterogasi yang mengantar mereka keluar.

Plan A, membuat para polisi berpikir bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan tidak mungkin membalas dendam pada pasangan Huang.

.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya setelah mereka berada di dalam mansion miliknya. Pengamanan disini sangatlah ketat sehingga butuh waktu hampir sebulan bagi para polisi itu melacak mereka -Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku akan membungkam mereka" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. Ia lalu membawa gadis itu kedalam rumahnya.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun saat mereka berada di depan kamar lelaki tampan itu. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Sehun, "23 hari lagi, Sehun"

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya pada hari ulang tahunmu dan kita segera kembali ke planet Gyran"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus, "Kita melarikan diri? Kita benar-benar pengecut kalau begitu"

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kita membusuk hingga kita menginjak umur ke-6 tahun dan baru bisa kembali. Atau mungkin, tidak sama sekali. Aku harus menggantikan Raja Oh kalau kau tau" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan "Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi pengecut, XiaoLu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Maaf aku membawamu kepada ini semua"

Luhan memeluk Sehun, ia tahu lekaki itu ketakutan. Karena sungguh, keduanya sadar kalau apa yang mereka lakukan saat itu didasari nafsu hewani mereka. Terlebih Red full moon yang seakan memerintah mereka melakukannya tanpa bisa dibantah.

Keduanya termenung memikirkan rencana mereka selanjutnya. Karena saat ini yang ada di dalam diri mereka adalah seutuhnya mereka, tidak ada nafsu hewani serta Red Full Moon yang memerintah dimana perintahnya adalah mutlak bagi penduduk planet Gyran.

"Stephen!"

Sehun mengenali suara itu, ya itu adalah suara sahabatnya… "Kai…?" Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sehun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang kini mengekori Sehun menuju Taman belakang. Namun percuma ia bertanya karena Sehun seperti tidak mendengarnya, atau mungkin mendengar tapi tidak memperdulikannya?

SREEKK

Sehun membuka kasar pintu Taman dan mematung saat itu juga. Sementara Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat… "Ksatria Kai..?"

.

.

"Kai"

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Luhan. Senang bertemu kalian"

Saat ini ke-empatnya tengah duduk melingkar di ruang-keluarga-rangkap-ruang-tamu dimana Luhan dan Sehun tadi duduk berdua dalam diam. Yah, tentunya sebelum suara Kai memanggil Sehun.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian kembali?" tanya Sehun langsung to the point, melihat Kai yang sepertinya todak ingin berbasa-basi begitu pula istrinya Do Kyungsoo.

"Dalam 9 hari kedepan, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan melahirkan. Kau pasti tahu, aku takut jika ia melahirkan disana apa yang mereka inginkan bukan apa yang terjadi. Kau tahu kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau takut jika yang ada dalam kandungan Kyungsoo adalah anak manusia dan bukan wolf cub" jelas Sehun

"Tunggu!" Luhan menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam "Kau… manusia?" tanya Luhan. Setelah lama diam dan mendengarkan, ia mengerti dan menyimpulkan. Namun ia tidak ingin gegabah dalam memetik percakapan dua lelaki di samping dan depannya. Jadi ia memilih untuk bertanya.

"Ne, Luhan-ssi. Aku seorang manusia" jawab Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum manis. Senyumannya benar-benar manis menurut Luhan, mungkin itu kenapa seorang Ksatria Kai jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar. Istirahatlah, kalian pasti lelah bertransportasi kemari" ucap Sehun final.

Mereka bertiga -tidak termasuk Luhan karena gadis itu membersihkan cemilan serta the hangat yang tadi ia suguhkan untuk tamunya dan Sehun, pergi ke lantai dua tempat kamar tamu khusus yang dulunya digunaka Kai saat lelaki itu masih tinggal di bumi.

Setelah mengantarkan tamu-tamunya Sehun kembali ke kamarnya karena mencium bau Luhan disana. Dan benar saja, saat ia membuka pintu, dapat dilihatnya kekasih cantiknya itu tengah memandangi bulan di balkon. Diam-diam Sehun mengaggumi kecantikan gadisnya di bawah sinar bulan.

Luhan berjengit terkejut saat dua buah tangan melingkar di perutnya, namun ia segera tersenyum karena tahu Sehun-lah pelakunya. "Memandangi bulan, hm?" tanya Sehun sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu mungil Luhan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" Tangan kecilnya memeluk tangan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. "Terkadang, bulan nampak indah. Terkadang pula, bulan nampak sangat menakutkan seperti psikopat"

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhah dari samping, "Dan kita adalah prajurit bulan"

Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum miris, "Kita psikopatnya. Dan kau, calon pemimpin para psikopat"

Keduanya tertawa akan candaan mereka setelah itu.

.

.

.

 **16 Days Before d-day**

Perkiraan Dr. Zhang ternyata meleset, Karena hari ini Kyungsoo dibawa ke klinik milik Dr. Zhang di daerah Myeongdong* yang lumayan dekat dari Rumah Sehun di Yejangdong*. (*sumpah itu ngawur)

Dr. Zhang adalah dokter kepercayaan Sehun, karena wanita itu adalah kekasih pengawal Kim Suho -pengawal kepercayaan Ayahnya. Wanita itu lalu menyuruh semua bawahannya menutup klinik untuk dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Sementara Dr. Zhang masih berbincang sebentar pada Sehun entah tentang apa, sebelum memasuki ruangan karena salah seorang bawahannya mengetakan jika operasi dapat dimulai.

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu dan duduk di sampingnya lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu, membuat sang pemilik sedikit berjengit kaget. "Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan, "Dokter Zhang bilang, ia akan berusaha menolong Kyungsoo jika yang keluar adalah bayi werewolf"

Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun lebih erat, selama seminggu ini ia dengan mudah berteman akrab dengan Kyungsoo dan menganggap wanita itu sebagai sahabtnya. Kyungsoo juga pernah berkata tentang ketakutannya jika yang keluar adalah bayi werewolf, tapi ia juga akan senang hati meninggal agar anaknya hidup. Luhan meringis mengingat ketulusan Kyungsoo saat mengatakan itu. "Seorang ibu itu sosok yang hebat ya"

Sehun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Luhan yang entah kenapa terdengar er… entah mungkin percampuran antara terharu, tersentuh, dan bangga?

Hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu didepan ruang operasi hingga akhirnya terdengar suara… teriakan Kyungsoo?

Sontak Luhan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, apa yang keluar bayi werewolf? Kecemasan terlihat diwajah Luhan sementara Sehun berusaha tenang untuk membuat Luhan ikut tenang. Yang malah Luhan semakin menegang ketakutan, Luhan benci mengatakan jika ia takut akan kematian. Pada kenyataannya seperti itulah dia.

Dulu sewaktu ia berumur 2 setengah tahun di planet Gyran -yang artinya ia berumur 10 tahun lebih di Bumi, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh penjahat. Well, jika kalian berpikir di planet Gyran tidak mungkin ada penjahat kalian salah. Karena mereka ada.

Penjahat di planet itu adalah werewolf kanibal yang memakan sesamanya, tak hanya memakan, mereka juga merampas harta targetnya. Dan keluarga Luhan menjadi salah satu korbannya. Hingga akhirnya pemerintah kerajaan menampungnya di tempat penampungan khusus yang sialnya Luhan tidak tahu akan membawanya ke Bumi.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" ucapan dokter Zhang membawa Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya, entah kapan dokter berlesung pipi itu telah berada di depan keduanya dengan wajah lega serta keringat di pelipisnya. "Bayinya memang bayi werewolf. Begitu ia keluar dan menyakiti ibunya, aku langsung membiusnya hingga bayi itu keluar normal"

"Syukurlah" ucap Luhan lega.

"Kyungsoo akan di pindahkan ke kamar lain, setelah itu kalian dapat menjenguknya" jelas dokter Zhang, "Ah dan jika kalian ingin melihat anaknya, bayi itu ada di ruang khusus bayi 2 ruangan di sebelah ruangan operasi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa melihat bayi werewolf yang belum diberi nama itu dari luar ruangan. Bayi itu masih sangat labil, itulah kenapa hanya Kai yang ada di dalam ruangan untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Perlahan bayi itu mulai tenang dan berubah menjadi bayi mungil berwujud manusia. Sehun maupun Luhan dapat melihat aura kebahagian di wajah Kai yang semula terkesan panik. Mereka melangkah mendekati bayi dalam gendongan Kai, "Siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan tidak sabaran.

"Soo In. Karena dia perempuan" jawab Kai "Pantas dia begitu menakutkan, sama seperti Kyungsoo saat marah"

Luhan terkekeh "Jika Kyungsoo tau, kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya"

.

.

.

 **5 days before d-day**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo asik bermain dengan Soo In, sementara Sehun dan Kai sedang berbincang serius di taman belakang.

"5 hari lagi Luhan akan kembali ke planet Gyran untuk tugasnya. Aku berencana mengikutinya diam-diam ke planet Gyran"

Kai melotot tidak percaya, "Tapi, Stephen. Suho akan marah mendengar ini, belum waktunya kau untuk kembali"

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan setelah itu"

"Aku pikir, akan lebih baik kau tidak kembali Stephen"

"Kai, aku tidak meminta saranmu. Aku meminta bantuanmu, tinggalah disini dan ambil alih perusahaanku"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu?"

"Perjodohan? Perjodohan apa yang kau maksud Kai?"

Sehun dan Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, jelas sekali jika itu adalah suara…

"Luhan?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. News

Hello guys,ada yang masih nunggu ff ini?

Maaf bukan update but hanya pemberitahuan plus curhatan gajelas.

Jadi gini, berhubung upload di ffn agak susah ya. Dan authornya mager bolak balik buka laptop dulu. Jadi author bakalan pindah update ke wattpad.

Kenapa tiba2 balik? Jadi kapan hari itu ada e-mail pemberitahuan masuk yang bikin aku semangat nulis lagi. Jadi bakalan aku coba nulis plus revisi di wattpad. Untuk yang udah up baru suspected karena emang aku dari kemaren pengen update yang itu dulu.

So kalau ada yang mau baca lanjutannya silahkan ke wattpad "@naveenaelvarette". Aku tunggu kalian di wattpad

Terimakasih buat kalian yang mau baca, review, dan mengikuti atau ngefav ff ini, oh sama aku juga bakal usahain buat tetep update disini juga.


End file.
